the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Party: The Top 100
Mario Party: The Top 100 is a game in the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 3DS, released initially on November 10, 2017 in North America. It is the twenty-first game in the Mario Party series overall, as well as the third game in the series to be released for Nintendo 3DS. The game is a compilation of various minigames from prior home console Mario Party games, all of which have been redone with updated graphics, sound, and controls, and some of which have slightly altered rules from the original games. The game is compatible with local wireless play and Download Play, which allows up to four players. The game supports amiibo, which can be used in the Minigame Island mode or to unlock Minigame Packs. Being initially released approximately two months after its announcement, Mario Party: The Top 100 has one of the shortest announcement to release timelines of retail games in the entire Mario franchise. Gameplay Unlike other installments from the Mario Party series, which have a focus on boards and their gameplay, Mario Party: The Top 100 has a focus on the various minigames from home console entries, which serves akin to an extended minigame mode from previous installments. Mario Party: The Top 100 does not introduce any new minigames on its own, unlike the other Mario Party games, with its entire library having only minigames that appeared in previous installments. The minigames have players doing various activities in a short time limit, such as racing against opponents in a skating rink or platforming against rivals. Players use Nintendo 3DS capabilities to perform actions, such as tapping objects with the touch screen, blowing into the mic, or using the gyroscope to balance or steer objects, though most minigames use the traditional buttons and control stick format. The goal is to perform the best out of opponents within each minigame rule and controls, which are briefly explained prior to playing the minigame. Some minigames allow players to team up against opponents, either in symmetrical 2-on-2 minigames or asymmetrical 1-on-3 minigames, and some minigames have only two players competing against each other, called Duel minigames. Not limited to these general minigames are DK minigames, Bowser minigames, Extra minigames, and Puzzle minigames from previous installments, all labeled as Special minigames in this game. Four players are always participating: if there are not enough players, computer-controlled players fill up the slots. These computer players can be adjusted with difficulty levels from Normal, Hard, Very Hard, and the unlockable Master difficulty. There are colors for each player (P1 is red, P2 is blue, P3 is green, and P4 is yellow). Other auxiliary game modes are included in this installment. They provide other ways to play minigames, such as playing through a randomized set of minigames in Minigame Island, or playing a fixed amount and type of minigames to set records in a Decathlon mode. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Mario Party: The Top 100 Media Unused Voices Mario Party: The Top 100 / Unused Voices Videos Mario Party: The Top 100 / Videos Voice Sounds Mario Party: The Top 100 / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games